


Tell Me a Story: Manfred Gets Rickroll’d

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Series: Tell Me a Story [1]
Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, Internet, Rick-Rolling, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which Manfred gets "Rickroll'd" by Charlie and Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story: Manfred Gets Rickroll’d

Manfred Bloor was the ultimate bad boy. He picked on kids constantly, like Charlie Bone and Billy Raven. But one day, the boys had had enough of Manfred being mean to them so they decided to get their revenge on him.

But how to get back at Manfred without getting in big trouble. Oh they have a plan.

The next day, Manfred logged onto his computer and went to his MySpace page. He saw the words _PictureTraveler has sent you a video_. Manfred smiled, thinking that the person called PictureTraveler had sent him a very  funny video and clicked on the link to it.

But alas, when Manfred clicked on the link, instead of the crazy video he thought he would see, there was another video. And the song started to play…

_ We’re no strangers to love _

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of_

_You wouldn’t get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

CHORUS:

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Manfred saw the video and screamed like a girl. Who would dare send him a video like that? Who would play that kind of trick on him?

Just then he heard laughter from behind the couch. “CHARLIE BONE & BILLY RAVEN, FRONT AND CENTER NOW!!!” he bellowed. The two guilty boys walked up to them and they (along with many other students) howled with laughter.

“What is the meaning of this?” he shouted at the boys.

“You have been Rickroll’d!!” Charlie and Billy yelled.

Manfred was so angry that he said, “You two are about to get in so much trouble…”

But then Dr. Bloor and Ezekiel came in, saw Manfred, and started laughing. Manfred yelled, “How dare you two laugh at these foolish boys’ stupid antics?”

Ezekiel laughed. “You are a victim of the Rickrolling!” he yelled. “Charlie Bone and Billy Raven played a prank on you and made you watch a video of Rick Astley‘s _Never Gonna Give You Up_!” He laughed even harder.

“Aren’t you going to punish them?” Manfred turned to his father.

“And miss out on seeing you get Rickroll’d?” said Dr. Bloor. “That’s all the entertainment I need for today!”

Manfred grew mad and stormed out the room as everyone laughed their heads off.

Dr. Bloor said, “Where did you boys get this idea?”

Charlie said, “We saw a show this morning and this guy got Rickroll’d, so we’d figure _hey why not try it on Manfred_?”

Billy said, “You know Manfred also has a Facebook page. So let’s Rickroll him again!”

“I agree,” said Charlie and they went off to pull another prank on Manfred.

Luckily they weren’t punished for the Rickrolling prank. But the next day, Manfred was on Facebook and once again, he got Rickroll’d. He was so mad that he sought Charlie and Billy.

The boys saw him coming and said, “Looks like Manny got Rickroll’d again!”

“You bet I have,” said Manfred. “You lot are in so much trouble that…”

“RUN!!!” Charlie and Billy fled from the school and went to Ingledew’s Bookshop. There, they uploaded a video of Manfred getting Rickroll’d onto YouTube, and many people saw it and laughed their heads off. Manfred was so embarrassed that he didn’t leave his room for a week.

And not only did Charlie and Billy prank Manfred, they pranked a bunch of other people as well.

And that, my friends, is another story.

This story is now done.


End file.
